Unexpected Love
by Secretly-In-Love
Summary: Draco is getting beat at home by his father. Him and his mom leave for the Grangers for safty. Hermione finds out she is a pureblood. Will love blossom between Draco and HErmione? Read and Find out.
1. The Beginning

Unexpected Love

Summery-Draco is getting beat at home by his father. Him and his mother leave and move to the Grangers for safety. Hermione finds out she is a pureblood. Will love blossom between Draco and Hermione? Read and find out.

Chapter 1

Draco's POV-

My summer had been a total beating. Father had again asked me to get the Dark Mark. I had refused each time. Every time I said, "No I don't want to be a Death Eater," I got punished by a different curse.

He also was pressuring me, telling me that I had better make head boy this year or else there would be problems. I don't know why he is pressuring me because he didn't even make head boy in his 7th year and mother didn't make head girl. It was Saint Potter's parents James Potter and Lily Evens Potter.

I hate my father he is always beating on my mom because she shows emotion towards me. I love my mother she is kind, caring and loving. She has been fighting the Imperious Curse for the past 7 years. She broke free yesterday and she is planning to leave my father and take me with her. I told her she was crazy, but she said that she is going to wait awhile until I deliver a letter to Dumbledore and she gets a reply.

Hermione's POV-

My summer had been great. I had found out I really was a pureblood witch and not a muggle born.

Flashback-

"Hermione dear I have something to tell you," said mother.

"Yes, I'm coming. What is it?" I asked.

"Well you know how 6 years ago you got your Hogwarts letter?" mother asked.

"How could I forget it was the best day of my life, because not many muggle born's have the power to be witches and wizards," I said.

"Yes, that is true but there is also some false details to that statement," mom said.

"Really what?" I asked cuz I was never wrong.

"You're not a muggle born," she said.

"Really, am I a half blood or a quarter blood?" I asked confused.

"Well actually you're a pureblood Hermione," she said.

"I'm a pureblood?" I asked questionably.

"Yes you are. You see I am a decent from Merlin himself," Mom said.

"So Merlin is like my great, great, great, great grandfather?" I asked.

"Yes and your father is a decent from Salazar Slytherin. I have also got to tell you that our real last name is Slytherin not Granger. WE are using that name because we are in hiding from the Dark Lord because we are very powerful me and your father. We were the assistant heads at Hogwarts. We had to go into hiding like Lily and James," Mother said.

"Wow, you knew Harry's parents?" I asked.

"Of course we knew them Lily was my best friend," she said.

"If Harry knew that he'd be asking you a lot of questions," I said.

"Yes he would, I've also got to tell you something," she said.

"Ok what now?" I asked.

"Both me and your father fell its time that you know that we are on the Dark and Light side," she said.

"What do you mean you're on the Dark and Light side?" I asked.

"Well were spies for the Order," she said.

"Well that's good but why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Well 20 years ago there was a prophesy made that involves you in it,"  
she said, "It goes like this-

_Two shall hate each other for 6 years,_

_The Dragon and the Star shall fall in love._

_They together will produce a hair._

_The hair will triumph over the Dark Lord where Harry Potter failed. _

"Well what do I and Harry have to do with that?" I asked.

"Well you see you will fall in love with someone this year whose name means dragon. You two will have a baby who will end the Dark Lord where Harry Potter failed," she said.

"What do you mean Harry failed that would mean he dies," I said terrified.

"Yes that's what it means, but you have to promise me that you will not tell Harry because that will destroy the prophesy," she said.

"But Harry deserves to know that he will die," I protested.

"You have to promise me Hermione Abegal Slytherin that you will not tell Harry, do you promise?" she asked.

"Yes I do," I said crying.

End of Flashback-

I had done some research and found out that Dragon was Latin and the word Draco meant Dragon. So I knew that I would fall in love with Draco Malfoy. I was really mad at first, but later I had begun to think that I didn't mind because h was good looking anyway.

A/N- Wow that was 5 pages hand written and 4 pages typed I hope you liked it.

Lady-Darkness


	2. Misleading Shopping Trip

Chapter 2

-Draco's POV-

I had finally got my hogwarts letter and i had made head boy that impressed my father. I wasnt that impressed because i had to be a head and a Quidich captain at the same time as balencing all my skool work. It was going to be hard to do. I had also got informed who the head girl was going to be it was Granger no doubt i knew it from the begining that she would be that beautiful... wait did i say beautiful? I cant fall for a mudblood father would never aprove and then i would never get the family forune that would be bad.

Yet again i dont like my father i think hes an ego excentric, wife beater, child beater bastered. I cant wait till i get back to hogwarts and give dumbledore the letter my mother has yet to write becuase father has always been around her so im going to make and excuse and say that we should go get a new broom and my school suplies so i can be ready for school. He will definitly acept the offer.

Here he is now ill just ask him. "Father do you want to go get all my suplies and a new broom so i can beat Potty at Quidich this year?" i asked.

"Sure Draco lets go now get your robe and shoes on," he said, "hold on a sec and ill flew to the Parkensons to see if Pansy wants to get her suplies with us."

"Yes, father that will be fine," i said think this will give me time to tell mother that im going and to write the letter. But i cant stand Parkenson shes always all over me. Uggg i hate that mind you if Hermione did that i wouldnt mind. What the Fuck did that just go through my mind.

"Ok son well ill be back in about half an hour you know how long girls take to get ready," Lucious said. I had taken to calling him that now because he wasnt a father to me. A father to me was someone who was loving and didnt expect you to get the highest grades and for you to join the dark side.

"Bye father i will see you in half an hour," i said.

My father walked over to my fireplace and flewed to the Parkensons. that was my chance i quickly put my shoes on and put my robe on. I ran down the hall to my mothers study.

"Mother, Mother I've got Lucious to go shopping with me so you can write the letter to Dumbledore just put it in my trunk once your done and i will give it to him," i said.

"Yes, yes thank you Draco and hurry up to the den or else Lucious will think your up to something, hurry," she said.

"Ok mother i will see you in a wile i hope that i can give you enough time were taking the leach Pansy with us so you should have plenty of time, bye mother," i said and ran out of the door and down the hall agian and down the four flights of stairs into the witing room and then into the den where the main fireplace was. Just as i got there Lucious came out of the fireplace followed by Pansy and Blaze. Blaze what is Blaze doing here? I wonder if Parkenson has finally gotten over me?

"What are you doing here Blaze?" i asked.

"Well i was at Pansys and i thnk you can fill in the rest," he siad giving me a wink.

"Well im glad to see she has gotten over me," i said showing off my trade mark smirk.

"Yes well you see i gave up on you this summer and found that Blaze is very handsom..." said pansy she didnt get to finsih the sentence because i cut her off "spare us the detals Pansy."

"Fine then i will come on Blazey, Draco and Uncle Lucious," she siad, "Lets go Shopping."

"Oh No what have i got myslef into?" asked Draco, Blaze and Lucious at the same time.

"What's wrong with shopping, i could really use a new broom and some new robes and my school stuff, i think you two need those things to," she said indicating us by pointing at us.

"Yes i do need all that stuff so we better get going," i said.

"Well come on then we have to go to Gingots first the well go to Madam Malkens Robe shop then get your school suplies and then well get your brooms," ordered Lucious.

"Yes sir," we all said.

-Hermione's POV-

"Hermione dear did you find anything out for that prophosy?" mother asked.

"Actually yes i found out who i am to fall in love with," i said.

"Oh and whos that?" she asked.

"Well its Draco Malfoy," i said.

"Really i knew Narcissa she was so beautiful i could just immagine what her son would look like," she siad.

"Yah he is pretty cute," i said blushing.

"You like him already, dont you?" mother asked.

"Kinda but i dont think Ron or Harry or Draco for that matter would like it if i went out with Draco," i said.

"Youll just see," my mother said and walked away leaving me puzzled.

I had to look her up at hogwarts and see if she was skilled in future telling or otherwise known as Dividation, which i sucked at but ya no one has to know that. I left to do some reading when a hogwarts owl came in with a letter. It said-

_Dear Miss Slytherin,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been chosen for head girl you also will be resorted when you get back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We also are to tell you that you will be sharing a common room with Draco Malfoy Head Boy. This is to ensure that the special events will be done together and it is easyer to get together to do stuff like that. Concratualations you suplie list is attached to this letter and your head badge is there to._

_Sencerly Yours,_

_Deputy head Mistress,_

_Miverna McGonical._

_P.S. - we will be having a meeting on the train in the heads compartment. Congratualations._

I was totly shocked that me and Draco had got heads. It was amazing, then the tought came to my mind, Am i aloud to tell Draco about the phrophecy? ill just have to ask.

A/N- wow 2 chapters now these are just chapters i have been writing at night for fun so i hope you like them.

BenjiMaddenFreek


	3. My Music

A/N- Hey, sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been busy a lot of school work this year uggg well anyway I hope u like this chapter. I would just like to make note that the songs in this chapter belong to Good Charlotte not me. I would also like to say there will be lines over and under the lyrics don't mind them its just so u no who is talking. I would like to say thanks to these people-

ArtemisFire, mptter1, SunniGRL2007, fieryred20, dimondcrystal124, incident, kat lupin, bigred20, EosRaven, CronoMaster,

Hermione-Granger-420: I'm surprised you like this story.

HarrysGrrl: I'm glad you like this story.

rainy-fridays: I'm glad you like this one tiffi.

Christi-McIntyre: im glad you like it your reviews cheer me up.

Chapter 3

-Hermione's POV-

"Mother, Mother, Mother were are you?" I asked.

"In the study dear," she said, "Why?"

"Oh I've just got a question for you," I said.

"Oh and what would that be?" she asked walking out of her study.

"I was wondering if Draco new about this prophesy?" I asked.

"No unfortunately he doesn't know but I have a feeling he will be here this Christmas break and I will tell him," she said.

"Why would he be here?" I asked.

"You will find out soon," she said.

"Ok well I have to go to diagon ally to get my school supplies do you want to come?" I asked.

"Sure just let me get my coat and maybe Draco will be there so I can tell him," she said.

"If he is he will be with his father and that leach Pansy Parkinson," I said.

"Oh really that's to bad well lets go, we have to get all this done before 5 because your father is taking me out for dinner," she said.

"Ok then we really should be going," I said. We left and got into my Honda NSX I had just got it when I got my license this year. My mom automatically when to the drivers seat and I had to object to that. "Um, Mum I was kinda hoping I could drive you know I do have my license."

"Oh yes dear I keep forgetting, and just for concern did you make head girl?" she asked.

"Yes mother I made head girl who else would have?" I asked.

"Well I know that you're the brightest witch in your year but I thought maybe someone else could have got it you never know," she said.

"Yes well let's go," I said getting into the drivers seat and turning the car on. Of course I had to pop my Good charlotte cd 'The Chronicles of Life and Death' into my CD player and S.O.S. started to play.

"Is anybody listening?

Can they hear me when I call?

I'm shooting signals in the air

'Cause I need somebody's help

I can't make it on my own

So I'm giving up myself

Is anybody listening?

Listening"

"Mother hurry up and get into the car we have got to get to diagon ally quickly," I said above the music.

"I'll be standing here and I'm miles away

Making signals hoping they'd save me

I lock myself inside these walls

'Cause out there I'm always wrong

I don't think I'm gonna make it

So while I'm sitting here

On the eve of my death bed

I'll write this letter and hope it saves me"

"Yes dear im coming," she said and got into the car, "I don't really like this band, but I didn't like it period when you brought it into the house last month."

"It grows on you, you'll like the next song 'Just Wanna Live'," I said.

"Ok, well lets get going," she said and at that I backed out of the drive way and started down the road.

"Is anybody listening?

Can they hear me when I call?

Should I take notes in the end?

'Cause I need somebody's help

I can't make it on my own

So I'm giving up myself

Is anybody listening?

Listening

I'm stuck in my own head and I'm oceans away

Would anybody notice if I chose to stay?

I'll send and SOS tonight

Wonder if I will survive

How in the hell did I get so far away this time

So now I'm sitting here

The time of my departure's near

I say a prayer

Please someone save me

Is anybody listening?

Can they hear me when I call?

Should I take notes in the end?

'Cause I need somebody's help

I can't make it on my own

So I'm giving up myself

Is anybody listening?

Listening

I'm lost here

I can't make it on my own

I don't wanna die alone

I'm so scared

Drowning now

Reaching out

Holding on to everything I love

Crying out

Dying now

Need some help

Is anybody listening?

Can you hear me when I call?

Shooting signals in the air

I need somebody's help

I can't make it on my own

So I'm giving up myself

Is anybody listening?"

Just wanna live

I need an alarm system in my house

So I know when people are

Creeping about

These people are

Freaking me out

It's getting hectic everywhere that I go

They won't leave me alone

There's things they all wanna know

I'm paranoid about the people I meet

Why are they talking to me?

And why can't anyone see

I just wanna live

Don't really care about the things that they say

Don't really care about what happens to me

I just wanna live

Just wanna live x6

I rock a

Lawsuit when I'm going to court

A white suit when I'm gettin' divorced

A black suit at the funeral home

And my birthday suit when I'm home alone

Talkin' on the phone

Got an interview

With the rolling stone

They're saying

'Now you're rich and

Now you're famous

And fake ass girls all know your names and

Lifestyles of the rich and famous

Was your first hit aren't you ashamed?

Of the life x2

Of the life we're livin?

I just wanna live

Don't really care about the things that they say

Don't really care about what happens to me

I just wanna live

Stop your messin? around boy

Better think a your future

Better make some good plans boy

Said everyone of my teachers

Lookout

You better play it safe

You never know what hard times will come your way

We say

Where we're coming from

We've already seen

The worst that life can bring

Now we're expected everywhere that we go

All the things that they say

Yeah we already know

I just wanna live

Don't really care about the things that they say

Don't really care about what happens to me

Just wanna live x3

I just wanna live

Just wanna live x3

I just wanna live

Just wanna live x3

Don't really care about the things that they say

Just wanna live x3

Don't really care about what happens to me

I just wanna live


	4. Diagon Ally

A/N- Hey I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long time I've been busy with school. And if I don't update now I won't be able to until like the end of June maybe longer. Laugh out loud because I am planning a dance with my friend and the homework and band and all that stuff I wont be able to so this might be a short one.

Your writer,

Slytherin-Ice-Princess

**P.S. - **I would like to thank ITK with a dark side, lilAngel99, runaway mental patient and Annonymous nutshells for reviewing my chapter.

ITK with a dark side- wow you liked it I think it sucks. And as how you think it could be in a store I do not know because I don't have that many reviewers. Laugh out loud…

lilAngel99- Glad you liked it keep reading please.

runaway mental patient- Oh I'm sorry that I used to much lyrics I just thought id put a song in it. Sorry again.

Annonymous nutshells- Hey I'm glad you like it hopefully you get that form signed so we can get this dance stuff done.

**Chapter 4- Diagon Ally **

Draco's POV-

We landed with a thump in the Leaky Cauldron. I came out first and landed on the ground hard, I don't have much balance well flewing. But just as I was getting up Blaise decided to come out of the fire place and land on me. "Damn Blaise you just had to come out of the fire place at that time and land on me now my robes are dirty," I said.

"Yes, I did have to come out at that time because Pansy wanted me hear just incase she came out rough," he said, "as a matter of fact here she comes." Blaise caught her before she hit the ground.

"Oh, thank you Blaisey, how thoughtful," Pansy said in her most coo ingest voice I had ever heard.

"Now you have that name," I said laughing.

"Shut up Draco I think it's cute," said Pansy.

"Yes very, very cute, now come on I want to get this done as a matter of fact father can I just have some money to get my stuff alone?" I asked.

"Yes that is perfectly fine and you two can go get your school supplies together I have to pay a visit to Nocturne ally I will meet you in the Leaky Cauldron at 5 a clock," Lucius said.

"Great 4 hours to do what we want," I said.

"Now, now Draco do behave yourself," Lucius said well getting out a pouch of money and handing it to me, " there should be enough money to get what you need and a few more, fair-well Pansy, Blaise and Draco."

"See you later guys I'm going," I said, "bye."

"Bye," they both said.

I left them to their selves, they seemed pretty happy maybe they will grow up and become the next leading Death Eaters. I was walking down the ally to flourish and blots to get my books when Granger practically ran into me. "Watch it Granger," I said giving my trade mark smirk.

"It's no longer Granger to you Malfoy, it is Slytherin," she said.

My jaw dropped how could she be related to Salazar Slytherin? "Your no Slytherin, Granger your just a filthy muggleborn," I said.

"Believe it or not but both my parents are purebloods so that would make me what ummm… lets see a PUREBLOOD!" Hermione said.

"Hahahaha, you know what that's funny if your parents are purebloods, then what are there last names?" I asked.

"Well my mother is a decent from Merlin himself and my father is a decent from Salazar Slytherin," Hermione said.

"I oh so believe that," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You better because you know what I'm getting resorted this year and probably will end up in Slytherin," She said.

"We'll see about that anyway, so if you really are a Slytherin why did you get sorted into Gryffindor?" he asked.

"Well that I can not tell you because you are more likely to become a Death Eater then Neville Longbottom is to become an Arror," she said.

"Hey, I've got to talk to you in private do you want to get your school supplies with me and then we can go to this little coffee shop that's just around the corner?" I asked.

Hermione's POV-

"Ok, sure, but your not going to do anything to me are you?" I asked.

"No why would I?" he asked with a confused look on his beautiful face framed by his long skater style blond hair.

"Well you got to admit that we have had a civilized conversation our whole life," I said.

"True, but I thought that I should talk to you about something important and because I assume that you got the head girl position and I got the head boy position that we should be nice to each other," he said.

"Ok then for house unity, you know unless I you know get sorted into your house then there will be no need for house unity," I said holding my hand out, "truths?"

"Truths," he said shaking my hand.

We finished our walk to flourish and blots and bought our 5 book that we needed. Then we went and bought me an owl and bought him his broom stick. Then we got all our potions stuff and then went to get our new robes that took awhile, but we got it done then I had to get a dress for graduation that took even longer because he had to get dress robes well I got my dress and dress robes.

"Well I think were done here, and done shopping," he said.

"Yah I think so to, just a second I think I see my mother out side let me just tell her I will be with you and that she can got ahead and take my car home, because ill just take a taxi home," I said.

"Ok, here let me come with you I wish to meet the supposed descendant of Merlin," he said.

"Ok, let's go," I said as we walked out of the store and up to my mother.

"Hey, mum Draco and I going to have some coffee at a coffee shop so you can take the car home because I know that you and dad are having dinner together tonight," I said all in one breath.

"Ok, sweetie that's alright, but you Draco need to watch over her do you understand?" my mom asked.

"Yes I do ma'am," he said.

"That's good by the way I am Mrs. Slytherin," she said, "well I got to go I will talk to you later Draco."

"Bye ma'am," he said.

"Oh dear, don't call me ma'am it makes me feel old call me Mrs. Slytherin," she said.

"Ok, bye" he said.

"Bye mum see you later," I said.

Draco's POV-

We walked to the coffee shop and sat in a table in the far corner were no one would be able to hear us talking. "So I would just like to say thanks for the day and the coffee," she said.

"It's no problem at all, now lets get to the matters at hand, you said earlier that I was more likely to become a Death Eater then Neville is to become and Arror, right?" I asked.

"Yah that's right," Hermione answered.

"Well you see I've been fighting my father about getting the dark mark I don't want to that's why…what I'm going to tell you has to stays with you ok?" I asked.

"Yep you can trust me," she said.

"Ok as I was saying that's why my mom Narcissa, who has been fighting the Imperius curse for 10 years, is writing to Dumbledore so that we can be moved to a save place," I said.

"Wow your Father actually uses that curse?" she asked.

"Yes he does and he uses the Cruciatus curse on me," I said sadly.

"HE DOES NOT THAT LITTLE SNICKY CANIVING ASS HOLE!" she yelled.

"You know what Grang… I mean Hermione you can be funny sometimes, I don't know why I never noticed it before," I said laughing.

"Well it's kind of hard to do that when your to busy hating a person," she said.

"Yah true, so I've told you what I wanted to is there anything you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"Yah there is," she said.

"Well go ahead," I said.

"Well, there's kind of a prophesy made that has to do with me and you and I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship but here it is-

_Two shall hate each other for 6 years,_

_The Dragon and the Star shall fall in love._

_They together shall produce and hair._

_The hair will triumph over the Dark Lord where Harry Potter failed._

I've figured out that you're the dragon because you name means dragon in Latin and mine means star. So that means Harry will die fighting the Dark Lord and we will have to produce a hair that will triumph over him," She said.

"Wow that's a lot but is it true who told you that?" I asked.

"My mother whom I think is skilled in Dividation like she tells prophesies," she said.

"Ok, well we'll have to see about that later but I have to go and meet my father back at the Leaky Caldron because he is expecting us there, us being me, Pansy and Blaise," I said.

"Ok, ill see you on the train in the heads compartment, bye," she said.

"I'll see you later, and if you think of anything more about the prophesy don't think you can't owl me," I said.

"You to, bye," she said and walked out.

I paid for the coffee and walked out and back to the Leaky Caldron to find Blaise and Pansy there already and just as I walked over to them my father walked in. "Lets go you three, Blaise, Pansy you will flew back to Pansy's house and me and Draco will go back to our house, have a good evening," he said courtly as they flewed out then me and him went and we landed with grace into the manor. Then I suddenly remembered did I give mother enough time? I ran to my room and dropped my supplies on the ground and when over to my trunk and there in her neatly cursive was a letter addressed to Albus Dumbledore.

A/N- I finally finished the chapter it is 6 pages wow the longest I've ever written and again sorry for not updating so soon. And I will try to update sooner tata for now.


	5. The Train: Part 1

**_A/N_**- Hey it's me Draco's-Ice-Princess666. Sorry I haven't updated this in so long I've kind of been out of ideas but I will try to update more often. I would like to thank-

**_ITK with a dark side_**

_**crasiwierdo**_

_**lil Angel 99**_

_**haydrenluver9080**_

_**IcyCrystal**_

_**SleepyHead22**_

I'm glad you guys liked the chapter ill try and update for you, and of course those of you who haven't reviewed.

Tata for now,

Draco's-Ice-Princess666

**Chapter 5- The Train (part 1)**

**-Hermione's POV-**

I left the coffee shop with all my bags and my owl and I had to think, how the hell am I going to get into a muggle taxi and not be noticed carrying and owl cadge? There was no possible way I could. Wait there's 'The Knight Bus' so I walked into the ally way between the leaky cauldron and muggle London. I took my wand out of my pocket and brought my wand over my head and the knight bus appeared in front of me.

Stan stepped out and said, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this fine day."

"Hello Stan, I'm Hermione, I would like you to please take me to the Granger Manor, please and thank you," I said before getting onto the knight bus with all my stuff I had bought.

"That will be 5 stickles Miss Hermione," Stan said.

I handed him the 5 stickles over to him and he walked away I sat there thinking about Draco. I couldn't believe that his father abused them like that, like they were a common child's toy. But Narcissa she must be a very powerful witch if she can fight off the Imperius curse. I wonder who they are going to stay with. Wait didn't mom say that I believe he will be here this Christmas? Yah… before I could finish my thought Stan interrupted me by saying, "Miss we are here."

"Thank you Stan I will probably see you again sometime," I said and walked off the bus and into my yard. I continued to walk into my house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/n- hey it's me I'm just letting you know that's what Hermione did after the coffee shop. Anyway here is the train station and it's in Draco's POV.)

**-Draco's POV-**

"Come on boy we have to get there early, you don't want to make a bad impression on the head master he might get rid of you're head boy position," Lucius said.

"No father, we wouldn't want that to happen, because Saint Potter would get the position," I said with a sneer.

"No, Potter doesn't need anything else to get more protection," he said.

I heard a pop from behind me and I looked and saw Mr. Parkinson. "We need to talk Lucius," he said.

"Yes of course, Draco you're mother will have to take you to the train station today," Lucius said.

"Ok father I will go get her," I said leaving the room knowing fully what they needed to talk about.

I walked up the steps to my mothers study were she sat reading. "Mother, Lucius has told me to tell you that you are to take me to the train station," I said.

"Oh yes dear that's fine let me go get my coat," she said.

She walked into her room and coat and she walked down the stairs with me and I picked my trunk up. We walked outside and got into the limo waiting for us. I put my trunk in the trunk, and then got into the back with my mother. We drove silently all the way to the train station. We finally got there and I got out of the limo and grabbed my trunk. My mother got out and she said, "Now Draco don't forget to give that letter to Dumbledore and I will write you soon, be good, I love you."

"Me too mom I will see you this winter, bye," I said walking away and through the wall into Platform 9 and 3/4.

---------------

A/N- I hope you liked it please review.

Your writer,

Draco's-Ice-Princess666


	6. The Train: Part 2 and The Sorting

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but here's a new chapter.

Draco's-Ice-Princess666

**Chapter 6- The Train (part 2) and the Sorting**

**-Draco's POV-**

I walked threw the wall and headed over to the guy who was loading the trunks onto the train. I handed him my trunk and he quickly dismissed me. I decided that I wanted to sit in the Heads Compartment instead of sitting there with the other Slytherins I had called friends. The only one who I actually like was Blaise. He is a really loyal friend, and he isn't on the dark side.

I finally came to the heads compartment. I opened the door to find Hermione sitting there.

"Hello Hermione," I said.

"Oh, hello Draco I thought you would be here soon," she said with a beautiful smile.

I chuckled at her. "Am I really that predictable?" I asked.

"Nope not really I just knew you wouldn't want to be around those Slytherins," she said.

"How can you say that about Slytherin? You are a decent from him and that shows that not all Slytherins are bad. For instance look at me and Blaise we aren't evil and power crazy and neither are you," I said.

"That's true, but we don't know for sure I'll be in Slytherin," she said.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed," I said.

"Thank you Draco, But we're almost at the School, we still need to get changed and have our heads meeting. So I will be right back, I'm going to get changed you should too but you can use the compartment," she said and abruptly stood, walked over to me and kissed my cheek. I turned insanely red and she opened the door laughing.

I soon recovered from my shock and embracement and locked the door. I then took my dress pants, Dress shirt, tie, shoes and robe out of my carry on bag. I god changed quickly thinking Hermione will be back soon. I unlocked the door and stuffed the rest of my clothes into the bag. Then Hermione walked in. She was wearing a black tie instead of the Gryffindor one and she had a black robe on with the Hogwarts crest on it instead of Gryffindor's. Hermione noticed me looking at that said, "It's because I might be in Slytherin."

"Oh yah, I'll save you a spot," I said.

"Thank you Draco. Professor Dumbledore is on his way I saw him telling the perfects they're duties," she said.

"Ok," I said sitting down beside her.

Dumbledore walked in not 2 minutes later. "Hello Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Slytherin," he said. "Congratulations on your positions as heads. You two will be in charge of all the dances, Quiddich games, Hogsmade visits and the list of prefect patrolling. You two will share a common room which I will take you too after supper. That is all but I sense both of you have some questions, Hermione you first," He stated.

"Um professor as you know I am to be resorted right?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Well where am I supposed to sit or go?" she asked.

"Oh, dear you will wait with the 1st years out in the hall," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you sir," she said.

"Its no problem, now Draco what is it you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"Sir I have a letter from my mother she wanted me to give it to you," I said handing over the letter.

**-Dumbledore's POV-**

Draco handed me the letter and I opened it. It read-

_Dear Albus,_

_Please help me and Draco. I have been fighting the Imperious Curse for 10 years and have finally have broken free from it. Lucius also uses the Crucious curse on Draco and Lucius is forcing Draco to get the Dark Mark when he is to return for Christmas. _

_Yours truly,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

"Oh my dear boy why didn't you tell one of the staff sooner?" I asked.

"I was scared for my life professor," Draco responded.

"I will send the Order members at once to get you're mother, but I'm afraid we wont be able to put Lucius into prison until we have a written statement from both of you and your mother. That might take until after Christmas. So you and your mother will stay with Hermione here." I said.

"Ok Professor," Draco said.

"I have to go now the train has stopped. Best of luck to both of you," I said. I appearted into my office.

**-Hermione's POV-**

The sorting ceremony was really boring then all the 1st years were sorted and I was left standing there. Then Dumbledore stood up and said," You all remember Hermione Granger, Well her new heritage was found out and she is now known as Hermione Slytherin. She is to be resorted."

"Slytherin, Hermione," Professor McGonagall said.

I walked up to the stool and put the hat on. "There is no doubt about it 'Slytherin'," the hat yelled.

I jumped off the stool and ran over to where Draco had saved me a seat and sat down.

Dumbledore stood again and started to speech, "I would like to congratulate our new heads Miss. Hermione Slytherin and Mr. Draco Malfoy." The whole table of Slytherins erupted in applause and some of the Gryffindor's did to.

"Yes, yes now the Forbidden Forest is well forbidden and there are 15 new things on Mr. Filches banded items. Now enjoy the feast," He said sitting down

The food was magnificent. Once the feast was over Dumbledore rose again. "I would like to welcome back Mr. R. J. Lupin as your Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Now house Prefects will lead the first year to there dormitory," he said.

Draco and I taking the hind walked up to the teachers table to wait for Dumbledore. "Fallow me," he said.

We fallowed him all the way up to the 7th floor to a painting with a little girl who looked like me and a little boy who looked like Draco sat in a field of Daisies. "The password is Salazar, have a good day," Dumbledore said. He then walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- I hope you liked the chapter.


	7. The Heads Dorm

**Chapter 7- the heads Dorm**

"Salazar," I said and the painting swung open.

Draco and I walked into the dorm, it was beautiful. There was 2 love seats, 2 armchairs, a small kitchen, 4 huge shelves full of books, a dinning area, a study area and the biggest fire burning. The room was decorated with all the Slytherin colors. There was also to my surprise a portrait of Salazar Slytherin hanging about the fire place.

"Oh my cod, Draco look it's my great, great, great, great grandfather Salazar Slytherin," I said.

"Who are you two?" Salazar asked.

"Well I'm Draco Malfoy and this here is Hermione Slytherin and were the new heads," Draco said pointing at me.

"Oh finally two Slytherin's being heads," Salazar said.

"Yes well we should be going to sleep don't want to be late for the first day of school tomorrow," I said," bye grandfather."

"Wait Miss Slytherin who's your mother?" the painting asked.

"She's Elizabeth Merlin, Well that's her maiden name," I said.

"Oh then Robert did well, do you have a brother who can carry on the name?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry, grandfather," I said.

The painting started to ramble about the Slytherin name leaving forever so me and Draco turned and walked up the flight of stairs that lead to our rooms. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Draco, good night," I said and walked over to my door.

"Goodnight Hermione," Draco said closing his door.

I was so tired I didn't change into my pajamas so I just lied down on my bed to find out it was a water bed. I was asleep in 2 minutes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Hello,

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time but my internet was disconnected. Please review.

Lip-Gloss-Reaplier


	8. The First Sunday

**Chapter 8- The First Sunday **

-Hermione's POV-

I awoke lying in a very unfamiliar room. I looked around; I was laying on a 4 poster king size bed, made of oak, with Slytherin coloured bed sheets. I let my eyes wander to what else decorated my room. I had 2 night stands, one on each side of my bed made of oak, at the end of my bed sat my trunk, and across from that there was a set of French doors leading out to a patio. On my right were two doors, one lead to a walk in closet and the other to the common room. To my left there was a small book shelf, a desk, both made of oak and a door leading to a bathroom.

I stood and walked over to my closet and tried to decide what to wear. I soon remembered it was Sunday so we all had the day off with classes starting the next day. So I started to look through my wardrobe and settled on a pair of green plaid bramuta shorts, a pair of light green flats and a black tub-top. Collecting my clothing I walked over to the bathroom.

The bathroom had a shower stall in on corner made of a beautiful grey stone tile. There was a beautiful white marble pedestal bath tub, in which I walked over to and started a bath. There was a toilet and a pedestal sink with a mirror along another wall. The tub was soon full and I quickly undressed and slipped into the water. I washed and conditioned my hair and washed my face. When I got out of the tub I smelled of vanilla and strawberries.

I walked over to the mirror and muttered a spell to dry my hair and leave it in elegant curls down my back. I got dressed and put my make-up on which consisted of black eye-liner, mascara and a pink lip gloss. For one last touch I gave my self a squirt of FCUK (French Connection United Kingdom) and walked out of the bathroom.

Once back in my room I said a spell sending all my school items out of my trunk and into there designated sports. I then crossed my room to my door and headed down to breakfast, hoping Draco was there already.

-Draco's POV-

I was sitting there reading the Daily Prophet, there had been a number of convicted Death Eaters given the kiss including, Theodore Nott, Bellatrix Lethbrige, Fenrir Greyback, Marcus Flint and many more. A total of 12 were sentenced and killed.

My reading was soon interrupted by a beauty that walked through the doors. Yes, the one and only Hermione Slytherin. Her eyes searched the Great Hall looking for someone. Hermione's eyes locked onto mine and she smiled and waved. I waved back and beckoned her over. Hermione gracefully crossed the hall towards me and sat across from me.

"Hello Draco," she grinned.

"Hello Hermione," I grinned back.

She took a scoop of has browns, one egg, a piece of bacon and a piece of toast for her breakfast. She silently started to eat her breakfast and she was soon done. "So, what do you have planned of the day Draco," Hermione asked.

"Oh, I donno I figured I would take 'Quiddich of the Ages: Fantastic Seekers' and read under an oak tree well the weathers still good. And you my dearest Hermione?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I figured I would take my copy of 'Hogwarts A History' and read under an oak tree with a really good friend,'' she said.

"Oh and who would that happen to be?" I asked curious.

"Oh he's a very handsome man about 6'2", beautiful blonde hair and the most gorgeous silver eyes I have ever seen," she added with a playful wink.

"Oh yeah, Do I know him?" I asked playing along.

"Oh you see you know him very well you see, every smart, newly appointed head boy," she said with a giggle.

"Ah, I do believe I know him. Is it the devilishly handsome Draco Malfoy?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh, why yes it is and I would very much appreciate it if he would come and read with me under the oak tree," she said.

"Oh, I'm sure he says yes," I said.

"Good, now shall we gather our books?" she asked smiling.

"Yes we shall," I said.

-End of POV-

Draco and Hermione stood from the table and walked from the Great Hall arms linked, laughing the whole time. The whole day was pent under the oak, with a picnic lunch; they finally came in for dinner and retired to bed or the first day of classes starting the next day.

-----------

A/N- Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update but I'm kinda or was kinda at a writers block from many of my stories. I hope you liked it please review.

Secretly-In-Love


End file.
